Chaos
by wamure
Summary: Acnologia finds an interesting specimen in the form of a pink haired child. A demon hidden under the flesh of a human and brother to Zeref, Natsu learns the magic of chaos and destruction.


**All criticism is welcome. I'm unfamiliar with the world of Fairy Tail and so I might be lacking on specific knowledge at some points during this story. I'd appreciate any correction and/or explanations you'd be willing to part with to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chaos

Chapter 1

A dragon hovered within an isolated forest, monstrous in height and horrifically powerful. Mighty black wings beat once and then twice, just the force of the winds it generated plowing down acres of surrounding forest. A forked tail, unforgivingly sharp, fell lazily to the floor of Earthland, shaking the very foundation with its massive weight. And finally, the dragon landed, cracking the grounds and splitting ravines.

The beast, appallingly smart and understanding of the human mind, curled down to the ground, a crescent black head resting just before the tree line parallel to it. It smelt the stench of a pack of humans not far from where it blatantly 'hid'.

The dragon was chaotic and cataclysmically powerful and could very well just destroy a village, or even an entire nation. But the thrill of tricking and slaying human after human before their families was just sometimes too sweet to pass up. The devastation in their children's faces was something the beast enjoyed rarely, like a treat to itself every once in a century.

When the humans did stumble upon its defeated figure, they'd argued amongst themselves, petty squabbles that served no purpose other than to irritate the beast.

Killing the first one was like blowing out a match, something familiar to the great beast known as Acnologia. In the ensuing chaos, the dragon enjoyed itself a treat of terrified filleted human. Their skin was much too chewy at most times, it preferred them without it.

He saved the two children for last, their whimpering for once igniting a sense of amusement in the great beast. He destroyed them slowly, knowing he'd get more of a reaction out of the male child then the female. Licking the female child's skin off was something of an absent task and he watched the male child writhe under his claw as he was forced to watch his fellow human be dehumanized. It didn't last very long and the towering beast of a dragon soon grew bored with the screaming of the infant and the sour corpse of the other.

Of course, it didn't mean much in the end.

Like a child preying on insects. Killing humans was much the same to Acnologia. It was disappointingly easy and most of the time, a bore to the fantastical beast.

He'd taken on the role of a sort of recluse recently, something he didn't mind becoming. He used to enjoy the screams of agony and desperation that'd call to him as he destroyed village after village and country after country. He'd grown tired of all the blood and the incessant beggings and pleadings of those who wished to be spared. It simply bored him.

Such as right now. The male child was staring blankly at the mess of organs and muscle that had been the other child. There were no more tears no more screaming, just silence. Acnologia shifted its claws that had previously pinned the child down and stared at the human. It did not speak, for it would never lower itself down to the class of an insect. Instead, curious as to whether the boy was dead or just in shock, the towering beast craned its steady head and opened a maw of razor sharp fanged teeth. A tongue, black and forked, slithered towards the child.

The child screeched in agony as the tongue swept across its face, skin boiling and bubbling like a steaming liquid. Acnologia hummed internally before making a split decision. The child would grow into a warrior, a human whose soul desire was to crush and kill him. Perhaps then, the black dragon of chaos and destruction would gain a powerful rival. One could only hope, the beast thought as it flicked a claw out casually, sending the somewhat alive child towards what the dragon thought its civilization.

The child would grow into a mage and with any luck, a strong one.

Absently, Acnologia beat its wings twice more, readying for flight, a secluded mountain not far away on its mind, when suddenly something caught its sense of smell. It wafted through the air and gathered in its mouth like a savoring honey.

Power. Sheathed power, hidden away behind lock and key. There was something dark about it too, something cataclysmically destructive that screamed to be released.

Acnologia took to the air, soaring through the dimming sky and towards that source of writhing energy, curious and intent on an answer.

Soon, it found it. Like a beacon of simmering poison, a child sat within a tiny clearing and upon a boulder. It slept, ignorant of the horrifying beast that landed only several lengths away.

 _Human._

Acnologia hummed within its mind.

 _But…_ the dragon breathed upon the child, tongue slithering out but not touching it. A scent almost foreign to the dragon wafted up through its nostrils. The scent of a demon.

 _But not…_

The scent confused the great beast. A demon, hidden beneath the skin of a human. But, the demon was not only demon.

 _Zeref._

A mage, demon, and blood descendant of Zeref?

Acnologia felt the miniscule need to laugh. _No, not blood descendant._ The dragon hunkered down, black metallic jaw resting upon the corpses of the trees it'd mowed down with landing. It stared at the pink head of hair and the scarf that dated back more than 400 ages ago. _Brother._

 _Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

A dragon like grin spread across the rows of razor sharp fangs and Acnologia raised a heavy claw, right beside the pink haired child. And flicked it outward.

The child was flung across the field and into the side of forest parallel to the black dragon.

Lying in wait, Acnologia silently rested where it'd laid. Blank rolling white eyes stared intently into the dimming forest, where a thin line of destruction carved itself into the earth across from it. If the child came back, alive, then the mighty black dragon of the book of the apocalypse would accept its new student.

A student it would train in the art of chaos and destruction. A student it would be matched against and equivalent in terms of strength. A battling partner and perhaps even a future enemy.

Quietly, almost without sound, the child appeared from the dark cloak the towering forest pines lent it. Blood ran down its face and the entire length of its body was nearly in ruin. The ratty clothes, that could very well be called rags, that'd previously hung from its body were in tatters. Blood and dirt caked them and very well half of the child's shirt and shorts were missing.

Acnologia watched the creature opposite to it crawl from the pit of dirt it'd travelled back. It moved with a languid grace and as it stood against the beast, those blank eyes sparked minutely before dying away again into nothingness. Its face lacked any real emotion, facing the gigantic beast directly.

Acnologia smelt the raw power beneath the human flesh that cloaked the demon beneath. The power surged and writhed, a destructive brew that longed for the dragon's blood.

Excitement warmed the length of Acnologia's belly.

Suddenly, the towering beast disappeared and in its spot stood a man.

He'd finally gained a student worthy of his name.


End file.
